


Star Command Academy

by silverwriter01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Rivals, Secret Kalex Santa 2019, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: Kara Zor-El was the best cadet at the fort until Alex Danvers came along. Alex becomes Kara’s rival and Kara simply can’t stand the earthling. How will she handle being locked in her room with Alex during an emergency drill?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2019





	Star Command Academy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeskyPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskyPendragon/gifts).



> I was given a variety of likes, favorites, and prompts. I chose the following: forts, stuck together somewhere, enemies but secret lovers, and Studly Stud/Dorky Virgin.
> 
> Happy Holidays, PeskyPendragon! I hope you enjoy.

Kara Zor-El raced along the obstacle course with ease. Her fellow cadets were still crawling through the tunnel section while she was already preparing to cross the mud pit. There was no one faster or stronger than her at Star Command Academy and she knew it. Several of the other cadets called her a stud and she loved it. The academy was housed in a Star Command fortress, and Kara was honestly suspicious there was no one better than her in the entire fort. 

She investigated the space in front of her. Sometimes, the sergeants liked to change the field to make things interesting. There were various ways to get across the mud pit unscathed. Kara’s preferred method was to use one of the various cables that ran across the pit.

She picked a rope about seven feet off the ground and tested it. Once she was certain it was secure, she jumped up and used her arms to pull her body up. She wrapped her knees around the rope and used her hands to pull herself forward. 

Kara knew she must look like an animal hanging underneath the rope as she pulled herself along, but she had yet to find a more efficient method to traverse a cord. 

“Coming through,” Someone shouted.

Kara lifted her head to look behind her. Someone had caught up with her. It was the new girl. The new girl had climbed up onto Kara’s rope and was pulling herself along on top of the rope; the rope firmly embedded between her legs. One of her feet was hooked across the rope while the other hung down as a counterbalance. It was a very effective method as she had already caught up with Kara’s location.

“Get your own rope!” Kara shouted. The new girl ignored her by reaching over Kara’s hooked legs and pulled herself past them. The pair struggled for balance as their rope space was shared. Kara’s legs lost their grip under the pressure of the other woman’s grip, and they fell off. Kara was hanging on by only her fingers. The other cadet regained her balance and continued pulling herself across the rope, causing Kara’s knuckles to run between her legs as she slid over them. Kara was unable to focus on anything other than the fact her fingers had basically touched the other girl’s vagina, and she lost her grip. 

Kara had never fallen into the mud pit before. It was a feat that only two other Star Command Cadet could claim: Buzz Lightyear and her aunt Astra. Kara’s dreams of being the third cadet to never fall in the pit ended in a splatter. 

She could hear the exclamations of her fellow cadets as she crawled her way to the other side of the pit. She even heard some of them cheer on the new girl. That’s when Kara learned her name, and she knew it was a name she wouldn’t forget until she had her revenge. Alex was going to eat mud if it was the last thing Kara did.

*

The following weeks left Kara seething. She had a rival as the top cadet at the academy and she hated it. The new recruit from Earth was turning out to be her match in almost every class. As if to rub it in her face, Alex insisted on eating at Kara’s table during meals. 

“Can’t you find somewhere else to eat, Danvers?” Kara snapped one evening, unable to control herself. Her fellow cadets went quiet as they listened for Alex’s reply.

“I like the view from here,” Alex said with a smirk. She winked before turning to her food.

Kara bent her fork under her thumb as laughter filled her ears. Danvers was clearly insinuating the view was of Kara failing. 

*

Kara could feel Alex’s breath against her ear as they grappled on the floor. It was distracting. Kara had almost broken Alex’s hold when she heard her whisper, “You feel good between my legs, Zor-El.”

Kara faltered, but the sneaky tactic to defeat and humiliate her just enraged her. She channeled her rage into her hips to flip Alex off of her and quickly pinned the earthling between her legs.

Kara smirked, “How does it feel to be between  _ my  _ legs?”

Kara was certain Alex was livid. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing quickened. She didn’t get a chance to hear Alex’s retort as a sergeant ordered them apart.

*

“This is an emergency air breach drill. Repeat this is an emergency air breach drill commencing in ten, nine,...”

Kara went back to working on her homework. An emergency air breach drill was done in case the fort’s atmosphere was breached and all breathable air was sucked out. Occupants of the fort who were inside of a building had an estimated ten seconds of remaining air to enter a room before the doors were sealed. Once the doors were sealed, every room would activate a carbon dioxide/oxygen exchanger that could last up to 12 hours. Twelve hours was the maximum estimated time length individuals were expected to wait until help arrived.

Kara’s door opened as the countdown reached three and closed before two was stated. She looked up to see Alex leaning against her door, breathing heavy, and her eyes widened in horror. 

“No. No, no, no. You can’t be in here.”

Alex pushed herself off the door and they both turned to look at it as they heard a click. Alex shrugged. “Too late now.”

Kara was horrified. Drills lasted anywhere from two to five hours. Her mouth closed and her brow furrowed in anger. “You did this on purpose.”

Alex arched a brow. “What?”

“You came here to mess with my head before tomorrow’s exam!” 

A slow smile crept up on Alex’s face. “Are you saying I’m in your thoughts, Zor-El?”

Kara growled and rose from her desk. “Someone should put you in your place, Earthling.”

“Only if it’s on top of you.”

Kara refused to take the insult. She rushed at Alex. Alex deflected with a push, sending Kara falling onto her bunk. Kara felt her face flush in humiliation and turned over to sit on the bed. She gripped the edges of her bunk, waiting for a moment to attack. 

Alex sighed and lifted a hand to rub the back of her head. “There is only one course of action. Let’s just have sex and get it over with. I’m tired of this sexual tension between us.”

Kara’s brain short-circuited. 

“Sexual tension?” she mouthed, uncertain where they had gotten their wires crossed. She had thought they were arch-rivals, almost enemies. 

“Come on, Zor-El. Precious fucking time is wasting.” Alex laughed, unbuttoned off her shirt. She carefully placed it on the back of a chair. Kara watched as Alex efficiently stripped off her pants and folded them according to uniform regulation. The only thing she had left on was their Academy mandated white undershirt and boxer briefs. Alex pulled off her undershirt and tossed it to the bed behind her. 

Even though Kara had no idea what Alex meant by sexual tensions, she wasn’t unaffected by the sight of Alex taking off her clothes. Her hands shifted to grip her knees, and she felt a throb between her legs. 

Kara scooted back on her bed as Alex advanced with her breasts out. Her back hit the wall. She swallowed heavily as Alex crawled onto the bed and ducked as Alex leaned over to kiss her. “I think you have the wrong idea!”

Alex blinked and leaned back. “You don’t want to have sex?”

Kara couldn’t believe how fast her heart was racing. “No sex.”

She looked confused. “I thought you were hitting on me. You put on a swagger when you see me and show off your muscles.”

Kara found her eyes were continuously drawn back to Alex’s nipples. She tucked her hands under her thighs to keep from reaching out. “No sex.”

“I can’t believe I got my wires crossed. Are you with someone? I didn’t mean to interfere with something. I’m sorry”

“No.” Kara blushed. “There’s no one. I’m just...there...anyway, no sex.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “You’re nervous. Why?”

Her eyes widened as she figured it out. “You strut as if you own the entire fort, but you’ve never had sex with anyone.”

Kara wanted to rub her burning cheeks but kept her hands safely under her thighs. She gave the faintest of nods.

“Huh,” Alex hummed, moving away. She went to sit back down on Kara’s roommate’s bunk. She reached behind her to pull her undershirt off the bed and slipped it back on. Kara found she was able to breathe easier once Alex’s nipples were no longer visible. She focused on easing the throbbing between her legs by thinking of solemn thoughts. She hoped it would soften soon. She had no other ways of relieving her arousal with Alex stuck in the room with her. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologized. “I didn’t mean to force myself on you and make you uncomfortable.”

Kara looked away. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay,” Alex retorted. “I am sorry.”

Kara nodded, uncertain of what to say. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex rub her chin. 

“If this isn’t sexual tension, do you hate me?”

Kara gave the question serious thought. “I felt like we were competing. I thought you were trying to take the top spot from me so I fought back. But, no. I don’t think I hate you.”

Alex’s laugh sounded sad to Kara’s ears and she turned her head to look at her. Alex said, “I was only competing with you so you would notice me. I’ve been flirting almost every chance I could.”

Alex collapsed back on the bunk and covered her eyes with her arm. “Don’t mind me, Zor-El. I’ll be out of your hair as soon as the door opens. I won’t bother you again.”

Kara frowned. She didn’t like that thought process. All of her instructors said she had shown remarkable improvement in the last few weeks. She had been complacent before Alex showed up. She didn’t want Alex to leave her alone. She wanted to continue competing with her.

Then there was the matter of sexual attraction. Kara couldn’t deny she was attracted to Alex now that they had cleared the air. Also, Alex had offered to have sex with her. No one else had ever hinted at wanting sexual relations with her before. Kara wasn’t a virgin for any special reason other than she was shy and uncertain when it came to such things. Perhaps Alex would be interested in showing her the ropes since she had already offered.

Kara rose from her bunk and went to settle on her roommate’s. Alex lowered her arm to give Kara a confused look. Kara cleared her throat. “You’re wasting precious fucking time, Danvers.”

An amused smile grew on Alex’s face. “You’re a dork.”

Kara frowned. “Is that okay?”

“That is adorable.” Alex laughed. She grabbed Kara’s shirt and pulled her down for a kiss. It was Kara’s first kiss, but neither mentioned it. The awkwardness didn’t last long. Kara was a good student and picked up the idea quickly.

Kara’s shirt and undershirt were stripped by the time she pulled away. Alex tried to follow her up. “What’s wrong?”

“We should switch beds. This is my roommate’s.”

Alex’s wicked smirk took Kara’s breath away. She got off the bed and tugged Kara’s hand. “You’re right. You’re going to have soaked the bed when I’m done with you. I’ve researched a lot on Kryptonian anatomy.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. She wasn’t prepared. She hadn’t researched anything on human anatomy. Alex saw the uncertainty and leaned down to softly kiss her cheek. “It’s okay. We’re not that different. I’ll show you.”

Kara let herself be lead back to her bed. She didn’t mind Alex being on top of her this time as their kissing resumed.

“You’re bigger here,” Alex said, pressing her hand between her legs. Kara gasped from pleasure while spinning in confusion. She knew her clitoris was smaller than average. It was one of the reasons she had been hesitant to have sex. 

Alex groaned as she ground harder between Kara’s legs, forcing a moan from Kara. “And it feels like you have something for me to suck on.”

Kara felt her skin heat up at the thought and she pushed her hips back into Alex’s hand. 

*

She didn’t feel scared or small when Alex kept her promise of taking Kara into her mouth. She felt proud and excited. It finally dawned on Kara, as Alex was slipping her lips over her, that this excellent challenger saw Kara with desire and respect. 

Later, when her heart rate returned to normal, Kara took Alex into her mouth. Alex’s clitoris was very small compared to her own, but Kara thought it was cute. She focused her tongue on it as Alex reached down to guide Kara’s fingers inside of her.

*

Kara smirked at her ceiling as Alex cuddled into her side. The even breath on her neck let her know Alex was asleep but Kara was too excited to close her eyes. This earthling was her match in every way. They went round for round in giving each other orgasms for two hours until Alex gave in first to exhaustion. Kara felt like she was on top of the world, and everyone else, including Buzz Lightyear, could suck it. 

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Several others had hinted at sexual interest in Kara before; she was just too dense to notice.


End file.
